Mia Genovese
'Mia '- ma dwanaście lat, uczęszcza do szkoły z internatem we Florencji. Dzięki magiczej bransoletce i księdze może przenosić się do magiczej krainy Centopii. Cytaty W rzeczywistym świecie Mia uczy się w dobrej szkole z internatem we Florencji. Trafiła tam, ponieważ w wypadku samochodowym straciła obojga rodziców. Kiedy była mała, ojciec codziennie czytał jej rozdział opowieści o Centopii - magicznej krainie, którą sam wykreował. W internacie dziewczyna dzieli pokój z Paulą. Nie lubi zajęć wychowania fizycznego, ma też dość słabe oceny z tego przedmiotu. Zdarza jej się zaniedbywać naukę na rzecz podróży do Centopii. Przyjaźni się z Vincentem, później także z Paulą. Jej największym wrogiem jest natomiast Violetta, która obraziła Mię, gdy już po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła. Rodzina Mia miała tylko rodziców. Była jedynaczką. Miała też ciocię, którą poznajemy w odcinku 1 i ostatni raz widzimy w odcinku 26. Razem z rodzicami podróżowała po świecie. W odcinku 26, Mia pakuje do swojej walizki zdjęcie obojga rodziców. Jej rodzice zgineli w wypadku... Wygląd - rzeczywistość Mia ma długie, ciemne włosy, często zakłada je za ucho. Jej oczy są brązowe, jest szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Karnacja dziewczyny jest dosyć ciemna. Mia w Centopii thumb|214px|Mia w Centopii Mia doskonale czuje się w towarzystwie jednorożców, jako jedyny elf w Centopii rozumie ich mowę. Na początku zaprzyjaźnia się z klaczą Lyrią, którą uratowała, później opiekuje się również jej synkiem Onchao. Jako elf ma skrzydła, ale dość długo nie potrafi zrobić z nich dobrego użytku. Wygląd - Centopia W stroju dziewczyny dominuje róż. Ma dwie różowe kitki, nosi opaskę-motyla, we włosach posiada charakterystyczne dla świata "Mia i ja" kryształy. Jej oczy są różowe z odcieniem fioletu. Nosi sukienkę, (jej zdaniem mogłaby być dłuższa), oraz zakolanówki. Fakty o Mii *Mia jest ładną 12-latką, bardzo inteligentną.thumb|280px|Kliknij by powiększyć *Rodzice Mii zginęli w wypadku. Mia musiała zamieszkać w internacie. *Mia musi mierzyć się z trudami życia w internacie. Jest ona stale prześladowana przez innych uczniów. *Przed wypadkiem rodzice zostawili jej specjalny prezent; Księgę "Legendy Centopii" i magiczną bransoletkę. Mia miała dostać przedmioty na swe 12 urodziny. *Dzięki owym przedmiotom, Mia może podróżować do Centopii, tam zaś zamienia się w piękną elfkę. *Mia może zawsze zaufać Vincentowi. *Prawdziwa przyjaźń jest dla Mii ważniejsza niż moda i makijaż, dlatego nie chciała stać się "służką" Violetty. *Posiada ciocię, która jest jej prawną opiekunką od czasu wypadku. *Jej tata nauczył ją elfickich run. frame|motyl Mii Relacje - rzeczywistość Vincent Vincent to pierwszy przyjaciel Mii w szkole. Potajemnie się w niej podkochuje. Jest zazdrosny, gdy dziewczyna rozmarza się o księciu elfów. Paula Paula to przyjaciółka Mii, dzieli z nią pokój w internacie. Mia przekonała Paulę, że przebywanie z Violettą nie jest dla niej korzystne, dlatego też przeszła na stronę Mii i coraz więcej czasu z nią spędzała. Violetta thumb|299px|Mia przenosi się do Centopii Mia podpadła Violetcie już pierwszego dnia w szkole, a właściwie - już wtedy, gdy wraz z walizką przekroczyła próg szkoły. Violetta szczerze nie cierpi dziewczyny, ciągle z niej drwi i naśmiewa się z niej. Relacje - Centopia Yuko Yuko jest dla elfki jak siostra, choć wiele je różni - choćby to, że Mia niezbyt dobrze lata, lecz Yuko przyjęła za punkt honoru nauczyć ją tego. Mo Przyjaźni się z Mo, zakochała się z wzajemnością w chłopaku. Często mówią sobie komplementy, po których milkną, lub czerwienią się. Gdy tylko zbyt bardzo zbliżają się do siebie, Yuko robi wkurzoną minę, po czym próbuje (zazwyczaj nieudolnie) odciągnąć ich uwagę od siebie nawzajem.W odcinku zasuszony las Mia pokazała Mo, że żaby nie są straszne. Lyria Lyria to najlepsza przyjaciółka dziewczyny. Zaprzyjaźniły się już pierwszego dnia. Mia ufa Lyrii, zaś klacz posiada tak wielkie zaufanie do elficy, że pozwala jej się dosiadać. Opiękę nad Onchao powierzyła właśnie Mii. Onchao Onchao jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół dziewczyny. Również darzy ją ogromnym zaufaniem i pozwala jej się dosiadać. Czasami naśmiewa się z Mii i jej latania. Mimo wszystko lubi ją i gotów poświęcić życie, by ją ratować. Dla Mii naraził się jednorożcowi Ognia. Phuddle Dziewczyna jest dla niego pobłażliwa, jak dla dziecka i nie potrafi się na niego długo gniewać. Faun bardzo ją lubi. Przez jej pobłażliwość, pewność siebie Phuddle'a zbyt dużo się podnosi, przez co przyjaciele muszą słuchać jego koncertów. Na początku irytował Mię. Para królewska Mia bardzo lubi rodziców Mo, a oni ją. Umiejętności *Znajomość języka jednorożców. *Znajomość elfickich run. *Posługiwanie się wodnym błyskiem. *Latanie. *Stepowanie. *Mia ma zdolności językowe, tzn. szybko się uczy innych języków. *Potrafi latać pod wiatr, wykorzystując go Zabawka Istnieje lalka Mii. Ponaddto większość "gadżetów" z serialu ma wizerunek Mii. Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-6.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-3.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel-2.jpg Mia-and-Me-Doll-Mattel.jpg Filmy z udziałem Mii thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px|(...)thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Galeria Mia się przegląda.png Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Mia Violetta i jej świta, zaraz po wyborach księżniczki pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Mia i Vincent kwiatkiiii.jpg Mia czyta runy y y.jpg Mia jaskinia prawdy y y y.jpg Mia stoi i patrzyyyy.jpg Mia odcinek 18 król przez jeden dzień.jpg Mia bez bransolety się przenosi.jpg Mia i ja Nada za Centopiu 02 133884486 thumbnail.jpg Vincent i Mia a a a a.jpg Mia Vincent na wycieczce.jpg Vincent Mia Paula mąka.jpg Mia unosi się Rando Volo Malina.jpg Mia odcinek 22 pod księżycem.png Mia na Lyriaaaaa.jpeg Lyria i Mia helppp.png Elfi krater mia i onchao.png Mia-i-ja.jpg Onchao i Mia dekoracja.jpg Mia jak w więzieniu.jpg Mia yuko mo u panthei.jpg Mia trzyma trąbtus.jpg Mia splątana przez węża.jpg Centopia Mia Yuko Mo Onchao Lyria Rando Phuddle.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia w odcinku 21 pod księżycem.jpg Mia and me jednorożce.jpg Mia we wnętrzu jednokordeonu.jpg Mia i ja ja mam skrzydła.jpg Yuko i Mia u Polytheusa.jpg 1662041 617310728349111 609015029 n.jpg 37718 7.jpg 428803 344691355611051 1991932332 n.jpg 531786 500394013374117 2045313684 n.jpg 561621 208385009290621 2086444261 n.jpg 575780 307612199328811 52942601 n.jpg Błękitny smok.jpg Frvdsdf82 1210130907.jpg Jaskinaaaoehle1.jpg Mia-and-me-Besondere-Elfen2.jpg Mia; i bedziesz wolna tak jak ptak.jpg Mia Mo Yuko latanie.jpg Mia Mo Yuko pierścienie.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia and me Mia Internat Ornamente-Kopie.jpg Mia and me mia and the trumptus by stell e-d5mio6j.png Mia i Lyria w odcinku 1.jpg Mia i Onchao mia i ja wiki.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i ja 03 2488482 1210130907.jpg Mia i onchao w grobowcu.jpg Mia idzie z Phuddle i Yuko.png Mia in centopia by stell e-d5miog0.png Mia mo pałac elfów.jpg Mia on Onchao.jpg Mia próbuje latać w odcinku 1.jpg Mia celuje do....jpg mia i inni uczniowie szkoły.jpg Mia Vincent Paula w nocyy odcinek 14.jpg mia w odcinku pt odstawiona a.jpg Politheus oszust.jpg koniec roku mia paula vincent.jpg mia i vincent remont hihi.jpg mia vincent paula i serial.jpg mia yuko mo w jaskinii smoków.jpg w szafie mia.jpg mia się przenosi do centopii ii.jpg Mia skromnaaaaa.png Mia Mia i ja zdziwienie.jpg Mia i ja zdjęcie eeee.jpg duuze mia inm ja.jpg mia vincent paula ostatni.jpg Mia i onchao koniec piosenki.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg jestem Mia aa.jpg Mia w centopii wspaaaniałe.jpg|Mia w Centopii ! ♥ Mia i jakiś kwiateczek fioletowy.jpg|Mia w jakimś dziwnym kwiatku! Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg|Mia i Onchao, kontra mankulusy! Mia pierwszy odcinek smutna.jpg Mia w Centopii co to hm.jpg mia w książce magia jest postaci.jpg Mia i jej ciocia daje ksiege uu.jpg Phuddle Mia pierwszy odcinek tak tak.jpg Character_Mia.jpg header.jpg showpage_promo_characters.jpg|Mia i jej elfi przyjaciele Zasuszony las dużeee.jpg Jestem Mia odcinek pierwszy yua.png|Jestem Mia- odcinek 1 mia aaaaaaaa.jpeg Mia i Mo oraz Yuko ooooo.jpg mia nareszcie duza.jpg mia i phuddle przytulaniee.jpg Mia i Phuddle trąbtus utracony.jpg|Mia i Phuddle w odcinku pt. "Trąbtus utracony" mia i vincent wszędzie robactwo.jpg|"Patrz, idą"- Mia udaje, że to robale, aby odpędzić Paulę, która działała na rozkaz Violetty. Mia i Yuko i tłum odcinek 3.jpg|Mia i Yuko w odcinku 3 na ceremonii. Mia idzie z Lyrią.jpg|Lyria i Mia (smutna)... Mia jakaś niecodzienna.jpg Mia nic nie umie na test z matmy.jpg|"Nic z tego nie rozumiem"- Mia nie umie nic na test z matematyki. mia stoi tak sobiee.jpg|Mia w Centopii Mia Yuko Mo i Lyria jadą do pałacu.jpg|Mia i Lyria idą do pałacu przenoszę się.jpg|Mia przenosi się Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg|Mia i przyjaciele pierścień Mii.png|Pierścień Mii mia z księgą na kolanach VOV.jpg mia fajnie cupie.jpg Wind unicorn jednorożec wiatru i mia and.jpg Mia rozmawia z król faun.jpg Król się odsłonił heh.jpg Mia w złocistym tunelu.jpg Mia w złocistym tunelu jeszcze jako człowiek.jpg mia patrzy na Phuddle a jako fauna sweet.jpg|Mia patrzy na Phuddle'a jak pies (ponieważ po raz pierwszy widzi Phuddle'a) Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg mia odbicie pierwszy raz w Centopii.jpg|"Nie jest tak źle"- Mia widzi swoje odbicie 053.JPG 096.JPG 110.JPG Nowa moc.png Tajemnica.png Uwięzieni.png Wzmianka.jpg Przytula.jpg Zazdrosna.jpg Miaswe.jpg Dmucha 1.jpg Smoczek.jpg Wścibska elfica.jpg Jaskinia phuddle'a.jpg Auajaskiniaphuddlea.jpg W częściach.jpg Mia w nocy.jpg Odczytuje.jpg Ojej.png Mia oraz Lyria 5.png 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg Mia and mo.jpg 4006592974480 detailA Wasserspielzeug-Armreif.png Ankieta Lubisz Mię? Tak. Nie. Nie mam zdania. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Cantopia Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy internatu Kategoria:Centopia